


i'll meet you at the top

by duckmann (starlightttt)



Series: secret relationships [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Engaged, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Rumors, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightttt/pseuds/duckmann
Summary: “Hinata, you look like you’re about to explode. What’s on yer mind?” Atsumu had enough. Ever since the Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adler's match, Hinata has seemed a little out of it, like he was deep in thought 24/7. He was happy, a little too happy. It was like he was planning something. Hinata resembled a ticking time bomb, ready to explode if someone didn’t speak up. So, Atsumu, being the kind, hardworking, diligent human being he was, decided to take one for the team and ask Hinata.“My partner proposed to me!” Hinata exclaimed blissfully.Silence. And then, the chaos begins.~Or, Hinata has a secret fiance and Atsumu and Bokuto drag Sakusa on a mission to find out who stole Hinata’s heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: secret relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013799
Comments: 40
Kudos: 291





	1. A Revalation

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I never read a Kagehina secret relationship fic so I took matters in my own hands and wrote it I hope you'll enjoy it :))

MSBY Black Jackal’s newest addition was a strange one. To be fair, he is part of the Monster Generation. As captain, Meian felt as if it was his responsibility to research the so-called Monster Generation in case any of those players decided to join his team. It had paid off. Just a few months later, 3 of these monsters had joined the Black Jackals. They were downright terrifying. Be it on the court or outside of it, they were always full of surprises. 

So when Boktuo came running into the locker room screaming that his number one discipline was going to try out for the team, (how did that guy even manage to get someone to look up to him let alone teach them?) Meian didn’t think much of it. With Atsumu and Sakusa always at each other's throats, and Bokuto just adding to the chaos, he had thought there was nothing more he could experience with the Monster Generation. He had thought wrong. 

It was Friday afternoon when the MSBY tryouts were currently being held in their gym. The team was supposed to have the day off, but they had snuck in to observe the players. Hey, who could blame them? Any one of these players could be their new teammate. Also, Bokuto wouldn’t stop bugging them to go watch the try outs with him so they were basically forced into doing so. 

“I can’t wait for you guys to meet him! You’re gonna love him.” Bokuto declared joyfully.

“Bokuto this is the fifth time you told us that today, if he ain’t good I’m gonna be hella disappointed.” Atsumu promptly said. “And if he’s so good why can’t you just tell us his name? This suspense is killing me.” As much as he hated to admit it, Bokuto knew had to work up a crowd. With as much as he talks about this new guy, who wouldn’t be intrigued?

“That’s because, my dear friend, you need to experience the full Ninja Shoyo affect.” Bokuto exclaimed gleefully. 

‘Shoyo…?” Where has he heard that name from? 

“Hopefully he’s good. He’s part of the Monster Generation isn’t he? If he’s anything like you guys, this is going to be a good year” Barnes said curiously. Because why not just throw in another kid from the Monster Generation when you already had 3 of them.

“Yeah! He’s two years younger than me. We actually met waaaay back in high school. Our schools had a training camp together, it was the best!” Declared Bokuto as he emphasized on the ‘way’.

Meian pushed open the entrance doors to the gym bleachers. They leaned against the railing and took note of each of the contenders. They had arrived late due to some bickering cough Atsumu and Sakusa cough and the tryouts had just ended. 

Atsumu peered at the mysterious orange head. Recognition flashed through his eyes almost instantly. “Wait a fucking second is that-”

‘MY NUMBER ONE DISCIPLINE!” Bokuto couldn’t keep his happiness in. He ran down the stairs that connected the bleachers to the gym floor and held his arms out.

“Bokuto-san!” The orange head yelled in joy as Bokuto threw his arms around the ginger as he embraced him in a hug. 

“ Hey Hey HEY! How were the tryouts? Did you make the team? Wait, no why did I ask you, you totally made the team. How was Brazil? You need to tell me all about it. You should come over tonight. Akaashi and I would love to have you for dinner. Oh, Akaashi says hi by the way. You know what I’m gonna tell him you're coming over ton-” Bokuto’s rambling didn’t stop anytime soon. He pulled out his phone to probably text Akaashi.

They were lucky most of the players have already left with a few stranglers left behind. They probably would have gotten kicked out of the gym if it were to be any other situation.

“Gahh, Bokuto-san, slow down I can’t answer all these questions that fast.” He said chuckling. Orange head then noticed the rest of them walking down to greet him.  
“Uh..hi, Hinata Shoyo.” He rapidly bowed down and it was obvious that he was nervous. This let out a few chuckles from the team.

“Shoyo! Remember me? I said I’d toss to ya one day I guess it’s finally coming true.” Atsumu said without a care in the world. He swung an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and laughed. 

“Hey Atsumu! You’re right! It’s like you're some kind of psychic.” Hinata vocalized with wide, bright eyes. 

“He didn’t make the team yet.” Sakusa promptly intervened. He walked up to Hinata and stopped a good distance away from him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi!” Hinata squeaked out loud.

“Fever boy.” Sakusa nodded in acklowedgemt. 

“What’s with this ‘Fever boy’ nickname?” Hinata let out a nervous chuckle when he saw Adriah approach him. 

“Uh..well…” Hinata wasn’t sure what to say. This couldn’t be the first impression they had of him.

“He collapsed in the middle of a game at nationals with a fever.” Sakusa coldy said. Welp, there was nothing Hinata could do now.

“But that’s in the past now! Although we couldn’t see you tryout, with as much as Bokuto brags about you, we’re sure you're amazing. We hope you make the team!” Barnes raised a hand towards Hinata to greet him. He quickly took it and shook it with stars in his eyes. This was going to be a good year.

2 weeks later Hinata got the call. He made the team.

And so, months later, after Hinata’s debut game at the Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adler's match, life was going great for the team. They had won the game and they finally had some time to rest before the next match, which wouldn’t occur until a few months from now. Hinata proved to be a great member for the team. Not only on court was he amazing, but outside of it he was fun and easy-going. They were all close to each other so when Hinata dropped the bomb on them, it took them by surprise. 

“Hinata, you look like you’re about to explode. What’s on yer mind?” Atsumu had enough. Ever since the Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adler's match, Hinata has seemed a little out of it, like he was deep in thought 24/7. He was happy, a little too happy. It was like he was planning something. Hinata resembled a ticking time bomb, ready to explode if someone didn’t speak up. So, Atsumu, being the kind, hardworking, diligent human being he was, decided to take one for the team and ask Hinata.

“My partner proposed to me!” Hinata exclaimed blissfully.

Silence. And then, the chaos begins.

Locker doors slam shut and heads whip towards Hinata’s direction. Atsumu freezes with a smile on his face. 

Bokuto almost tackles Hinata to the ground with his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and starts shaking him rapidly. “You have a girlfriend!?!?” 

Hinata regains his balance after he staggered back from Bokuto’shaking. “Fiance now actually!” 

Inunaki wipes a fake tear from his eye. “Our little Hinata is all grown up.” 

Atsumu regains consciousness from being shocked. “ Hinata! Look at you getting a girlfriend and now yer marrying her! I knew ya had it in you.” He’s a bit surprised. Hinata always told them everything. Who would have thought that boy could be so quiet about his love life.

“Oh! Actually it’s a h-” Hinata is cut off when the locker room doors slam wide open. Meian walks in with an obvious exasperated look on his face.

“Why are you guys screaming?” Meian asked with his scary captain voice. 

“Hinata’s getting married!” Bokuto blurts out. “I can’t believe you’ve betra-”

Meian cuts Bokuto off with a question of his own. “Congratulations Hinata! How long have you been together?” 

“5 years!” Hinata giddily answers.

The rest of the team starts to congratulate Hinata, even Sakusa. Cries of Bokuto screaming “We’re not done with this conversation, Hinata!” could faintly be heard through the commotion. As more and more of his teammates start to ask him questions, they slowly get louder with each passing minute. The coach bursts into the room, yelling at them, before he gets informed about the news as well. Word gets around in the gym through staff and workers. And well, before he knew it...the tabloids got to it.


	2. Bokuto is a Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and I'm really sorry about that :( I've been lacking motivation to write but all your nice comments kept me going! Thank youu and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :))

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒚𝒐: 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝑩𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝑴𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔!  
𝒃𝒚: 𝑼𝒅𝒂𝒊 𝑻𝒆𝒏𝒎𝒂

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘵! 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘚𝘉𝘠 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, ‘𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦?’ 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘸𝘦’𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯, 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘧𝘺, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘸𝘩𝘰’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺? 

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴: 54.7𝘬

“How did you mess up this bad, dumbass?” Kageyama groaned as he tiredly peered at his phone. He sat on the edge of their shared King sized bed with his feet planted into the floor and bed head dawning his hair. He was annoyingly woken up from the frantic buzz’s from their phones. It was supposed to be a relaxing, stay at home day but alas, chaos never seemed to escape Kageyama’s life. 

“I said I was sorry!” Hinata whined with a muffled voice. He laid on his stomach on the other side of the bed with his face smushed into a pillow and limbs flailing around like a wet noodle. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. We’re going to have to make up some public statement.” Kageyama grumbled with a deadly glare pointed towards his fiance. 

While they were famous volleyball players, they weren’t so keen about letting the world know about their relationship. Especially because they knew some people wouldn’t accept them being in a ‘gay relationship.’ Even though there were openly out of the closet gay sports players, they wanted to keep their relationship off the court. Only a few of their friends from highschool knew.

Hinata's eyes glanced up to meet Kageyama’s. A smile settled on the shorter’s lips. 

He rolled over on their overly large white-sheeted bed and warpped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. 

“Hey, it’s not that bad. I’ll just tell the team we don’t want anyone knowing yet. This whole thing will just blow over soon.” Hinata grinned with his usual bubbly demeanor. He looked up waiting for Kageyama to kiss him. 

A scowl sat on Kageyama’s face, but that didn’t stop him from leaning down to peck Hinata on the lips before grabbing a stray pillow and squashing Hinata’s face with it. 

Kageyama ignored the exasperated ‘hey!’ that left Hinata’s mouth as he stood up, shaking Hinata’s arms off of him and began his stride towards the door. 

Kageyama glanced back at his fiance.

“You coming?”

After all, he always loved Hinata’s smile.

+

Hinata felt a sense of pride as he put up the last picture frame in his new room. The Black Jackals required all their players to live with each other in the MSBY dorms for a month every year. The purpose? Team bonding, apparently. Everyone knew the board just wanted to see them suffer though. 

Hinata flopped down on his bed with his back resting on the new blankets. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contact list ready to call Kageyama to tell him about his new dorm.

When Hinata first learned that he would need to move away from Kageyama he was disappointed. He had just returned home to Kageyama after being apart from him for two years when he was in Brazil. The thought of leaving Kageyama again disheartened him, but he soon realized that he was going to spend time with his new team. Other than Bokuto-san, Hinata didn’t really know the rest of his teammates and he was determined to turn that around. 

“Hey hey HEY!” The thundering voice drew him out of his thoughts. Hinata looked away from his phone and sat up to peer at the new comer. Or should he say, new comers. 

Bokuto and Atsumu barged into the room with their undeniably loud presence. Atsumu jumped onto the bed while Bokuto definitely unsuspiciously began to scourge the room for any clues. 

Before Hinata could respond, Atsumu cut him off with his arm draping Hinata’s shoulder and his voice drowning any other sound.“So, Hinata! Had fun last weekend? Did ya, I don’t know, spend time with a certain lady..?” Atsumu inquired with a grin that was anything but innocent. 

Even an idiot could see what these two were doing. 

Hinata sighed and looked up to Atsumu.

‘Three can play at that game.’ Hinata snickered to himself. 

“Actually,” This grabbed their attention. Perfect. “I met up with a few of my friends. You guys might remember them, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Yachi.” Hinata affirmed with a slight nod.

Atsumu and Bokuto’s eyes widened at Yachi’s name. 

‘Oh shit.’ Hinata gulped at the realization of what he had done. ‘Don’t tell me they actually think…’

“Of course I remember them! I still recall the time when Tsukki was still a little baby crow, scared, nervous, afraid to take fli-” Bokuto gloating was cut off with Atsumu’s interrogating question. “Who’s this ‘Yachi’?” 

Atsumu leaned towards Hinata emphasizing his words. A slight glimmer of hope and mischief flashed in his eyes. His grip around Hinata tightened. 

A bead of sweat fell from Hinata's forehead. He messed up.

+

Atsumu and Bokuto groaned in disappointment as they left Hinata’s room. They walked into the living room and flopped onto the couches with their legs dangling off the sides. 

After learning that Hinata knew a girl named Yachi, they tried to probe Hinata into giving them more details about the new found information, but he had quickly shut down the conversation and kicked them out of his room. 

“At this rate, we’ll never find who’s Hinata’s secret lover!” Bokuto whined into the couch.

“Who even is this Yachi?” Atsumu questioned. He opened his phone and began stalking. 

Grabbing Bokuto's attention away from his whining, he offered, “Oh! She was Karasuno’s manager. We never really talked though. The only thing I remember about her was that she got mobbed by a bunch of players at a barbecue when we had a training camp. Good times, good times…” 

“Manager..?” Atsumu inquired and received a nod from his partner in crime. Silence fell between the two as Atsumu attempted to find the potential fiance.

“Aha! Here she is.” Atsumu cheered with a smirk. He sat up and brushed away his bangs that were falling over his eyes. “Design company, huh? Must be loaded.” 

Bokuto snatched the phone out of Atsumu’s hands and with a few taps on the phone, his eyes lit up.

“She lives on the other side of the city. Near University of Tokyo. Didn’t Shoyo say he lived in that area as well?” Bokuto innocently contemplated.

Atsumu blinked a few times before informing. “I am both awed and alarmed that ya managed ta find that out so quickly. Remind me ta never get on ya bad side” 

Bokuto shrugged.

Atsumu shook off his admiration. “But yes, he does. Which is why this makes Yachi’s probability of being the secret fiance 10 times higher.” 

“So all we need to do is to find Yachi and interrogate her!”

“Ya, easier said than done. Tokyo is huge even if we managed to cut it down by half. It’s not like ya can track down her exact phone number and address” Atsumu scoffed as he seized his phone back. He glanced towards Bokuto waiting for an answer. His beaming smile did the answering for him.

“Don’t tell me you can actually find Yachi’s exact information.” Atsumu speculated and shuddered from his words. There was no way this guy cou-

“Of course I can! What do you take me for? An idiot?”

Atsumu opened his mouth, and then closed it. Yeah, he wasn’t gonna go there.

After a few minutes of intense tapping from Bokuto’s finger, he let out a sound of joy.

“I found her!” Bokuto cheered and shoved his phone into Atsumu’s face. “She’s also a university student. I’ll send you her schedule but it seems like the best time for us to ambush her is tomorrow afternoon at 3.” 

Atsumu spluttered. “Bokuto! My man, schedule? Ya found ‘er fucking schedule? Wha- How?!”

Whatever joy or hope that filled Bokuto’s eyes were gone in a flash. His stone cold voice sent shivers down Atsumu’s neck. If you were to tell anyone that bright, bubbly Bokuto could turn into whatever this was in an instant, they would call you crazy. It was truly a sight to see. 

“When you have two older sisters, it changes you..” Bokuto sounded like he wanted to murder Atsumu right then and there. Fear ran through his blood. It sent goosebumps up Atsumu’s arms. He had seen happy Bokuto. Lovesick Bokuto. Definitely emo Bokuto. But this was a Bokuto he had never seen before. 

Who was he and what did he do to their precious Bokuto? 

“Anyhoo, since practice ends at 2 tomorrow we can sneak out and say we’re visiting friends if the captain asks.” Bokuto chattered as if he didn’t want to murder Atsumu and cold blood just a few moments ago. 

Atsumu mentally shook his head and refocused on the main topic. This was a whole other mission he would need to solve at a later time. Big things were happening.

“Ya, that sounds good. I feel like we should bring someone along with us. If it ‘er just the two of us we’d probably scare Yachi off.” Atsumu pondered.

“Hmm...you’re right. Who’d you have in mind?” Bokuto contemplated, rubbing his non-existent beard.

“We need someone calm and collected.” Atsumu voiced his thoughts out loud. “Someone cool-headed. They need to have an intimidating presence too.”

Bokuto nodded seemingly lost in thought. “It can’t be Captain. He’ll have our heads if he finds out about this.” 

Atsumu took this into consideration and mentally began his search. Who was someone they could trust and wouldn’t rat them out? Most of their friends were loud and rambunctious like them so that easily ruled out a good 80 percent. ‘Samu? No, he would probably just make fun of him for being so invested in his teammates' love-life. That also ruled out Suna considering he was Samu's boyfriend.

He gasped in realization and stood up with one hand pointing to the ceiling and the other resting on his hip.

“OmiOmi!” 

And just like that, their prayers had been answered. 

The door swung open and there walked in the angel himself.

Atsumu and Bokuto whipped their heads in Sakusa direction with gleeful hope dawning their eyes. This was their chance! With Sakusa's help they would discover Hinata's secret lover.

“No.” Sakusa immediately said upon realizing that Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 were staring at him. 

“Wait Omi-ku-” 

“No.” Sakusa retorted as he closed the door behind him. He set his duffel bag down and opened it to pull out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted some in his hands.

“Ok just hear us ou-”

“Anything coming from your mouth is stupid and idiotic. I don’t want to hear it.” He picked up his bag and began to trudge towards his room before Atsumu said something quite interesting.

“Please! I’ll do anything!” This grabbed Sakusa’s attention. All hope was not lost after all.

“...anything, you say?” 

Atsumu rapidly nodded his head as if he was a newborn puppy wagging their tail.

And that was how ladies and gentlemen, Atsumu ended up cleaning every crevice of their new dorms for the whole month. Twice a day may he add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok I have absolutely no valid reason for posting this next chapter so late. I kept putting it off and I am so sorry for that. I've been watching Aot lately so its been kinda hard keeping up with the Haikyuu fandom. I really hope yall could forgive me and I'll try my best to get chapters out earlier!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so I know there are probably a lot of errors. Critism's are highly requested. I want to be able to give y'all a fic you'll enjoy :D


End file.
